


His Angel

by scifiangel



Series: Intervention [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel Smut Brigade, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sam Ships It, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas consummate their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this almost two years ago in a spiral notebook and then lost it before I could type it into my computer. I just found it recently. This is a direct sequel to my story _[Intervention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830223)_. You really need to read that first or this won't make much sense. The first story was written BEFORE season 9 started so it's AU from season 8 finale on. Cas is human here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and images either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by the CW, the WB, Eric Kripke, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed images, books, or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this work is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for viewers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from viewing. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the artist/author.

_His Angel_

Dean couldn’t believe he was kissing Cas. It was something he had dreamed about so many times, but was sure would never happen. Though Cas’s lips looked chapped they were surprisingly soft. His lips tasted of coffee and the syrup from the pancakes they had for breakfast and something else. Though Cas was human now, there was something other-worldly about his flavor. Dean couldn’t seem to get enough of it.

The hunter slid his mouth off Cas’s lips and down to his neck making his angel moan.

 _’His Angel,’ did I really just think that?_ Dean smiled against Cas’s skin as he realized that human or not Castiel would always be ‘His Angel.’ He didn’t even care how “chick flick” that sounded.

Dean began to suck and nibble on that smooth flesh behind his lover’s ear. He was rewarded with more of those delicious moans coming from deep in Cas’s throat. Cas shivered and tried to rip Dean’s shirt off. The hunter chuckled at how eager his angel was. He stepped back so he could remove his shirt without damaging his buttons. Cas followed suit yanking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor before running his hands up and down Dean’s chest. Cas’s fingers brushed Dean’s nipples making him suck in a sharp breath as pleasure shoot through him.

Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulders and gently tugged. “Come on,” he whispered as he slid back on the bed, pulling his Angel with him. Cas lay stretched out on top of him and Dean wrapped his arms around him. Cas’s fingers rubbed down his nipples again and Dean arched up into his angel’s touch.

“Like that?” Cas asked with a smile. He didn’t wait for an answer, but quickly leaned down and sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth, coaxing an obscene moan from the hunter’s throat. That angelic tongue flicked rapidly across his pebble flesh sending heat straight to his cock. He’d never been this hard this fast without his cock being touched.

If Dean’s brain was still working he would have wondered where Cas had learned that trick, but his higher functions had blown a fuse. His thoughts were all _’Want Cas now!’_ He was going to come embarrassingly fast if he didn’t slow this down.

Dean reached down and pulled Cas up into a bruising kiss shoving his tongue in and mapping out his lover’s mouth. With Cas flush against him, Dean could feel his angel’s heart pounding against his chest as well as Cas’s hard on rutting against his thigh. The knowledge that he, a lowly hunter, was responsible for turning a former Angel of the Lord into a lust crazed mess made him groan into his lover’s mouth.  
  
Cas pulled back panting, breaking their kiss. For a moment they just stared at each other. Dean looked into those sapphire blue eyes and thought that they had to be the most beautiful eyes in all of Heaven or Earth.

 _Jezz, my life really has become a “chick-flick.”_ Dean smiled and shook his head at that thought. As if Cas had heard his thoughts he smiled back at Dean then reached down and cupped his balls through his jeans squeezing gently. Dean yelped, arched up off the bed, throw his head back and shouted Cas’s name. _Okay, so now it’s more of a porno than a chick-flick._

Dean opened his eyes ( _when had he closed them?_ ) when he heard Cas chuckle.

“Not fair,” Dean said as he shook his pointing finger at his sneaky angel.

“You told me that all’s fair in love and war.” Cas countered with a smirk. His angel had gotten a lot more sarcastic since becoming human. Before the hunter could retaliate Cas’s face turned serious and he looked down Dean’s body almost shyly.

“Dean?” Cas asked. “Will you let me worship you?”

He wasn’t sure what Cas had in mind, but how could he say no to such a request? And why would he want to? Dean nodded, wet his suddenly dry lips and lay back on the bed.

 

 

Cas began with gentle loving kisses to Dean’s neck that soon turned to nipping and sucking. Slowly Cas worked his way down to his chest, taking extra time on Dean's tattoo before continuing downward. Dean was just lying quietly enjoying the pleasure until Cas sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth again. Dean couldn’t help the hisses and groans spilling from his lips, nor did he try to. He slid his fingers into that messy black hair gently cupping Cas’s head to encourage him.

When Cas was done “worshiping” his other nipple Dean let go and sat up, supporting his weight on his forearms so he could watch as Cas’s lips slid down his abdomen. Cas cupped Dean’s balls again, but Dean was expecting it this time so he didn’t jerk too badly.

His angel began to unbutton him and pull down the zipper of his jeans when Dean reached down and covered Cas’s hands with his own stopping him.

 _I may regret this._ Dean thought as he asked, “Are you sure, Castiel?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything.” Dean smiled and nodded slipping his hand back onto his angel’s head wondering briefly why it felt sticky.

Cas finished opening Dean’s jeans and slowly slid them and his boxers down and off. He hadn’t realized how painfully tight his jeans had become until they were gone.

Cas ran his fingers reverently up his hard shaft making it twitch and Dean hiss. Cas leaned in and licked up the length of his cock with the flat of his tongue as though it was the sweetest of lollypops. Dean wasn’t sure what noises were coming out of his throat, but they didn’t sound human.

Without warning Cas swallowed him down to the root. It took all of Dean’s will power not to thrust hard into Cas’s throat chocking him. Dean looked down and the sight of Castiel, Angel of the Lord with his mouth wrapped around Dean’s dick had to be the hottest thing the hunter had ever seen.

“Fuck, Cas,” he shouted.

Cas briefly pulled off Dean enough to smile broadly at his hunter.

“Maybe later,” Cas replied before wrapping his lips around the hunter’s cock and taking him deep again.

“Oh, hell!” Dean moaned as he imagined Cas writhing beneath him.

Cas wrapped his right hand tightly around the base of Dean’s shaft and pumped up and down as he bobbed his head and sucked. Cas reached down and gently rolled Dean’s balls in his left hand. That combined with the sight of Cas’s lips stretched around his cock was just too much.

“Cas, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Dean warned as he throw his head back and emptied himself down Cas’s throat. His angel pumped and sucked him through the immense pleasure that shot through his body.

He must have blacked out for a moment, for when he looked down again Cas had his arms crossed across Dean’s thighs and was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

“You don’t have to look quite so smug,” Dean quipped as he smiled back at his new lover. “Where the hell did you learn to do that anyway?”

“I’m not naive, Dean. I’ve been watching humanity for thousands of years.” Cas blushed a bit and looked away.

“Yeah, but not every man likes it the same way and you knew exactly how I liked it.” Dean sat upright and looked intently at his angel. Cas’s blush deepened to look like he had a bad sunburn.

“I’ve been watching you for a long time too, Dean.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean exclaimed wide-eyed. “Are you saying you’ve watched me have sex?”

“I just wanted to know what you liked.” Cas shyly looked down at the sheets. “I know you think that’s creepy.”

“It should be creepy,” Dean said as he pulled Cas up and looked into those blue eyes he loved. “But it’s a surprising turn-on.”

Dean pulled Cas into a gentle kiss. He loved the taste of himself on Cas’s lips and sighed into his mouth. Once again Dean slid his fingers into his angel’s hair intending to deepen their kiss, but he pulled away instead.

“Cas, why is your hair stiff and yet kinda sticky?”

“I told you, I tried to wash my hair yesterday, but the soap got in my eyes, and…”

“Wait, soap?” Dean felt Cas’s hair again. “Did you use the sixty year old bunker bar soap?”

“Yes,” Cas answered as if it should have been obvious.

“You didn’t rinse it out either, did you?”

“I told you, I tripped…”

“And bruised your shin,” Dean finished for him as he started to get up off the bed. “Right, first order of business is taking a shower.” Dean helped Cas to stand and began to unbutton his jeans. “I’ll wash your hair and take care of this…” Dean cupped Cas’s hard on making him jerk and groan, “in the shower.”

Dean took his angel’s hand and led him naked into the bathroom. The room was small, but well furnished. There was a toilet and a sink with a mirror over it on one side and a large cast-iron claw-foot tub on the other. On the floor beside the tub were Dean’s favorite shampoo and conditioner and a large basket full of fluffy white towels.

Dean smiled at his brother’s thoughtfulness.

~`~`~

Cas leaned back into his hunter’s chest and hummed in appreciation at how good Dean’s fingers felt as they messaged shampoo into his hair. He hadn’t felt this warm, centered, and relaxed in far too long. Certainly not since he had become human. He hummed again as he stood there and let the warm water beat against his chest.

Dean chuckled. “Like that do you?” Cas could tell without looking that his hunter was smiling.

“Very much so.” He leaned back into Dean’s hands.

“Yeah, Sammy always liked it when I washed his hair when he was a kid.” Dean took some of the shampoo and washed his neck and shoulders then reached around to get the removable shower head. “Step forward a bit and tilt your head back so I can rinse you off.”

Cas did as he was asked. Dean washing the shampoo out felt as wonderful as when he was putting it in. 

“Don’t step back yet. I want to get your back.”

Dean put the shower head back then grabbed the shower gel and a wash cloth and washed Cas thoroughly. He put the cloth down and massaged Cas’s tight muscles, taking his time. The former Angel had never had a massage before and he moaned loudly at how wonderful it felt.

Dean chuckled again. “You sure are easy to please.”

“Anywhere you touch me feels good,” He said truthfully.

Dean slipped his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him tight against his chest and whispered in his ear. His voice was dark with promise. “I’m about to make you feel even better.”

Cas could feel his hunter’s semi-hard cock pressing into his lower back as Dean squeezed a generous amount of shower gel into his hands and rubbed it into a lather. His hunter pressed tightly against his back as he massaged the gel into his chest. Dean flicked his thumb across his right nipple sending pleasure straight to his cock. Cas had never thought those two parts of his body would be connected, but now he knew why Dean liked to be touched there.

Dean continued massaging down Cas’s body to finally wrap his hand around his cock. His mind short circuited, lost to the intense pleasure of his lover’s touch.

“You’re so hard,” Dean whispered as he pumped his hand up and down Cas’s soapy cock. “You’re close, aren’t you, Angel?”

Castiel wanted to correct Dean. Tell him that he wasn’t an angel anymore, but all that came out was a “yes” that was more a moan than a word. Dean did some sort of twisting motion up and down his cock and Cas thought he was going to explode with the pleasure he hadn’t known was possible. Two more strokes and Cas was gone. He only had time to shout “Dean” before he shot across his hunter’s hand to be washed away by the warm water cascading down his chest.

Cas must have black out for a moment just as his hunter had because when he returned to awareness he was in Dean’s arms and his love was pressing gentle kisses into his neck and shoulders. Cas leaned back into Dean’s chest and wondered if all humans blacked out at orgasm.

“Welcome back, Angel,” Dean whispered.

“I’m not an angel anymore.”

“You will always be my angel.”

Cas’s had no idea what to say to that so he turned around and kissed his lover.

Dean rinsed them both off, turned off the water, and then helped Cas out of the tub. Cas grabbed two towels from the basket and handed one to Dean. He dried himself quickly as he watched his hunter dry off. His eyes followed the towel as it slid across that perfect body soaking up the tiny droplets of water that clung to his skin. Cas was thinking of licking those droplets off his hunter when a huge yawn escaped his mouth.

“Come on,” Dean said as he took Cas’s hand. “Time for bed.”

“Do you want me to take care of that for you first?” Cas asked as he brushed his fingers gently across Dean’s half-hard dick.

“Not right now.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head and led him back to the bed. “I think we can both use some sleep. We can go another round after we’re rested. We might even see what those _supplies_ are that Sammy said he but in the night stand.”

“What are we going to tell Sam when he comes to check on us tomorrow?”

“We’ll tell him to go away, because we’re busy.”

 

.


End file.
